Forbidden
by Zuko-X-May-May
Summary: May-May's past was more harsh than Zuko's, and the only 'good' memories she has is when she was with Zuko. It's said in fire nation history that once every 500 years, there is a person born with purple fire. May-May is that person, and now she loves Zuko.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden**

Chapter one

Banisment

Name: May-May

Gender: female

Age: 12

Hair: black

Eyes: ice blue

"Azula where's Zuko?" I asked runing up to her. "He's with mother feeding the turtle ducks." She said not looking at me. I smiled and ran off. "Mother, Zuko!" I shouted with a smile. "May-May no shouting. Remember what your father said." "Oh, sorry mother I forgot. May I feed the turtle ducks with Zuko and you?" I asked with a smile. "I would never say no to you dear. You and Zuko are my babies." "Mother I'm twelve!" Zuko said blushing. "Ma'ma the fire lord wants you and the children at a war meeting." While we all alked to the war meeting, I suddenly had a pain in my left side. It was so painful I fell down. "May-May!" mother and Zuko both cried. "Zuko, go with Azula. May-May will be fine." "But mother!" Zuko protested. "Zuko please just go." Mother ordered.

I woke up and felt bandages covering my side. Just then I head Zuko cry out in pain. I ran to where they were, and father was standing over a very badly burnt Zuko. "Father what did you do?" "You dare question your own father?" he sadi taking stance. "Yes I do!" I said copying him. I was the fist to send fire, but he sent back lighting. It struck my right shoulder. I screamed out in pain, and Zuko shot up. "Stay out of this Zuko!" I yelled pushing him back. Lighting hit my right side, and that was the blow that took me down. "You both are banished!" father shouthed pointing at us. "Along wit h you two your Uncle Iroh will be joining you. Tomorrow eve you'll leave." He said before leaving.

I fell to my hands and knees crying in pain. "May-May!" someone shouted picking me up. As they touched me I screamed. Then Azula started laughing, "Very good you two! That was a wonderful show." She said clapping as she left. I can't tell what happened after that moment. All I knew was pain and Zuko's voice.

**(AN- May-May is my own made up character. And up until now she was belived to be Zuko and Azula's sister. But that's for the next chapter! May-May and Zuko have a very strong bond. They were said to be twins, and they do look a lot like each other. But they aren't, even though there birthdays are as this- first Zukos, then the next day May-Mays. I don't 100% stick to the orangial story lines, but I do get them in there!(sometimes!) And this is my first full fledge fanfiction of Avatar: The Last Airbender. So I hope you all really like it! Please tell me if I need to fix or change anything!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden**

Chapter two

Untold Secrets

"So todays the day." Zuko said with a poor smile. I sat there looking at the floor. We didn't leave yet, and before we did the firelord wanted to throw a party. Tomorrow would be Zukos birthday, then the next mine. "Good evening." Firelord Ozai said appering in the room. I bowed right away. "Zuko why do you not bow to your leader?" Zuko said nothing, but his face said it all. "The party starts soon. Have a good time you two." He said with a wicked smile. Halfway through the party firelord Ozai handed me a royal scroll. I was shocked at what it said, and why I just now got it. "May-May what's wrong?" Zuko asked reaching towards me, and I backed away and dropped the scroll. As he bent down to pick it up I ran. I tried running far away as possible, but none of the gaurds would let me pass.

"May-May, it doesn't matter what the scroll says! I still love you, and you'll always be my sister." Zuko said touching my shoulder. "No Zuko! Things are going to be different now. And they'll never go back!" I yelled slapping his hand away. "No, they will May-May. When you Uncle and me are together. We'll be a true family. You'll see May-May…Just wait and see." Zuko said now holding both my shoulders. I stared into his eyes and cried. "How cute my son loves an outsider. I've had the gaurds bring all your things. This is the last time in the city, and palace for that fact. So this is a farewell." Firelorsd Ozai said motioning foe the gates to be opened.

"Your Uncle Iroh is waiting for you on Ember Island. There's a way for you to get there. And for you to come back Zuko…You'll need the Avatar." He said as the gates closed. "See Zuko either way I'm not welcome back." I said walking ahead of him. "The Avatar…That's all?" Zuko muttered catching up with me. I sighed and he looked at me, "We must find the Avatar! I need to gain my honor back." Zuko sadi with a very serious look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden**

Chapter three

Remeber The Future

***Five years later***

Name: May-May

Gender: female

Age: 17

Hair: black

Eyes: ice blue

"We must capture the Avatar!" Zuko yelled to Uncle. "Sir, the Avatar." A soilder yelled pointin to the sky. "Don't lose sight of him! We must catch him!" Zuko yelled. "Zuko please calm down." I said toughing his arm. He was filled with so much anger that he firbended toward me. And in that moment he saw so much fear in my eyes. "May-May I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" he pleaed. "Just leave me alone Zuko!" I sobbed running to my room. "May-May, can I come in?" Uncle asked knocking on my door. "Yeah." I said opening the door. "I thought so…You ran because he burnt you. Zuko will sooner or later find out May-May." Uncle said badageing my burn. "I know, but I don't want him to find out." I said covering my bandages with my sleve. At that moment Zuko was outside my room listening.

It was late, almost midnight when Zuko knocked on my door. "May-May I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean toburn you at all." He said reaching out to touch me. I pulled away and gave him a dirty look. "May-May I'm really, really sorry that happened earlier. I promise I'll never hurt you again, or make any move to hurt you." "Zuko for the last five year's you've hurt me! All you ever talk about is the avatar! You're concered about you honor and going back home…Well you go capture the avatar, go home and, leave me behind! Because that's how is going to be!" I yelled slighty crying. He backed away shocked that I just yelled at him. "May-May I had no idea you felt that way about it." "No Zuko that's how it'll be!" I yelled shooting a fire ball out my window. Not even two minutes later there were gaurds at my door. "Is everything all right princess May-May?" "Yes, I just had a bad dream that's all." I said laying down. We never heard them leave or even move. Right before I blew my candles out I montioned for Zuko to come over. **(AN- May-May's fire is purple.)**

We slept side by side like we did when we were younger. It brought back painful memories, but I fought the tears. I woke up to a loud crack of thunder. Even though being seventeen I shouldn't be scared of thunder stroms, but I am. I covered my head with my arms, and comfort didn't come. Suddenly I felt arms around me, "May-May please don't cry anymore." Zuko whispered in my ear. I moved my arms around him. "It's going to be okay. No ones gonna hurt you. Not while I'm around." He said hugging me. Everything seemed to vanish while in his arms. It became so peaceful, but I kept weeping. "I'm sorry Zuko. I didn't mean to yell at you, but it's the truth." I said into his chest. "May-May it's fine. I've decided to stop chasing the avatar. And never ever hurt you again." He said lightly kissing my head. I hugged him and fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden**

Chapter four

To be scared by an owl

I rolled over and saw Zuko with a small try of food. As I sat up I dried my face on my sleve, and didn't really look at him till he spoke. "May-May, even though grew up brother and sister to the world. Now that we've grown to know that we aren't…I seem to always think about you. And when I burned you it felt like a part of me died. I think I'm in love with my so called sister." He said with soft eyes and a smile. I looked up at him with teared eyes, "Zu…Zuko I don't know what to say…" I muttered blushing. I heard him get up, and I thought he left. So when I looked up to see him inches from my face, I turned five colors of red. "Zuko!" I blurted out inching away. And before I know it, he pressed his lips to mine.

Our lips folded like they were supposed to. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "May-May if you don't love me please tell me now." He said cupping half my face. Before he could say anything else I tackeld him to the floor, and hugged him tight. I felt his warm longing arms wrap around me. Once Zuko and I sat up I kissed him on the lips.

"Sir we've spot the avatar!" "Ignore him, and please drop us at the shore of Ba Sing Se. Then return home." Zuko said as he held me in his arms, and close to his heart. "Ba Sing Se? Why there, if I may ask." " The real only reason…We're really close to Ba Sing Se, and under the cover of darkness we can make it there." Zuko said pulling out a box. "And no onewill know that we're fire nation!" he said opening the box now. "How is that? We don't have any earth kingdom clothing Zuko." "Actuall we do. I sent for some while we were on Ember Island." He said handing me some light and dark green clothing.

It was very dark while we alked to the great wall of Ba Sing Se. "Ah, the great wall of Ba Sing Se. I never thought I'd be returning here." Uncle Iroh said as we came closer to the opening point of the wall. As we walked into the city I clung to Zuko wit hwide eyes. "This is Ba Sing Se?" Zuko said as his jaw dropped. There were so many different people from different parts of the world. Everyone from everywhere, except the fire nation. That we could see of at the moment. Uncle and Zuko found jobs at a small tea shop, and I found one at a flower shop not far from the tea shop. That same day Uncle found an apartment, but Zuko wanted us to live in another apartment. I protested and sided wit h Uncle Iroh. We won, and smpily got a two bedroom apartment. And luckly everything worked out for us!


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden**

Chapter five

Answers for another Time

We've been in Ba Sing Se for about eight months now, and nothing bads happened yet. Well that day something bad was going to happen, and no one would know until later. At the flower shop that day we got a huge order of swamp lilies. "May-May you'll need the gloves for these! And please don't touch the throns!" Ty-Mai said. She was the shop owner, and older women with a love for flowers. I quickly put my gloves on to unload the flowers, _"Why doesn't she want me touching the throns?" _I thought grabbing another swamp lily. Just as I grabbed it the one next to it cut me. "Ow, ow, ow!" I whispered. "Is everything alright out there?" Ty-Mai asked from the back room. "Yes Ma'am!" I said returning to my work.

It was two or three days later when I started not feeling well, and I didn't say anything. I was having fever's and sweating all the time. I had no idea what was going on, or how I even got it. I was in so much pain that it was unbarable anymore. Ty-Mai sent me home early that day, and thank goodness that Uncle and Zukko were home too. I walked into the apartment, and saw Zuko and Uncle talking. "I'm home." I muttered walking in. I saw them both talking then everything turned sideways, and heard them calling for me.

Memories and flashbacks were all I had while I slept. They were as good as nightmares, well most of them anyways. This was the worst feeling ever. Being weak, and not breathing right. Thankfully Uncle Iroh knew what to do, and helped me get better. "May-May how do you feel?" Zuko asked grabbing my hand. I sat up and nodded, "I'm fine Zuko." I said trying to stand up. "Since being here in Ba Sing Se none of us have taken a vaction, and well now we are. Later today or tomorrow we're going back to Ember Island." Zuko said grabbing me before I fell. "We are?" I shouted with a huge smile.

**(AN- The swamp lilies are VERY DEADLY. And as you can tell I mixed Ty Lee's name with Mai's to make the shop owners. May-May's past was more harsh than Zuko's, and the only 'good' memories she has is when she was with Zuko. It's said in fire nation history that once every 500 years, there is a person born with purple fire. So she's treated like the avatar, but only in the fire nation. I'll expalian more as we go on about her past.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden**

Chapter six

Is it love?

As we reached the shore of Ember Island Uncle Iroh did nothing, but talk about shopping. "you two should come with. It would do you good." "Uncle have you forgotten? Everyone will know who we are, if May-May and I go with you." Zuko said pointing at himself then me. I blushed and looked away, "Zuko they'd only notice you, and that might not even happen." I said looking out to sea. "May-May so you're saying that you wanna go shopping with him?" Zuko shouted being dramatic. "No." I said with a soft smile. "What?" Uncle Iroh whispered between us. I giggled and smiled at Zuko.

The boat reached the shore, and Uncle went off shopping. While me and Zuko took the bags, and belongings to the firelords old summer house. I paused before entering the home, "May-May where do you want your things?" Zuko asked from inside. "Next to your room." I shouted entering the house. We got everything put away and stored. Now we only waited for Uncle to come home. "Ah, it seem's there's going to be a storm tonight. Make sure all the windows are closed." "But there's not a cloud in the sky." Zuko protested. "I see that Zuko, but stay near May-May tonight. She doesn't need those memories brought back." Uncle Iroh whispered to Zuko.

It was a little after midnight when I heard rain falling. I was laying there with my eyes slightly open, and with every flash of lighting I saw something move in my room. Along with every flash a tear fell, and more fear built up inside. Everything was some what fine till I heard a noise behind me. Then I felt an arm around my waist, and a gentle montion to roll over. I did and let my tears out when I saw Zuko there, "Zuko!" I whispered wrapping my arms around him. He felt me shaking and held me tightly. "May-May it's gonna be okay. I'm not gonna leave your side." he said into my ear. I sobbed and tightend my grip.

Two hours went by, and neither of us let go or fell asleep. "May-May are you still up?" "Yes." I whispered into his chest. "Do you remember when I told you I loved you?' he asked backing up an iynch. I felt scared to answer him, but I did. "Yes Zuko I do remember." I muttered. "Well my feelings have gotten stronger. I love you so much May-May. That I can't stop thinking of you. I can never sleep when your in pain, and in fact some how I know when you're in pain. May-May I love you." Zuko said before he kissed my lips softly. I felt it…the butter flies. He pulled away, "Zuko…I love you too." I said kissing him back. As we kissed he held me tight. Like we was scared to let me go, and I felt how he acted.

**(AN- I hope you all like this! Please send me reviews! I'd love to hear from everyone, and love your suggestions and in put! As for the story right now…For many reasons May-May hates thunder storms, a)Ozai, and the whole shooting lighting at her. b)everytime there was a thunder strom Zuko was the only one who comforted her. )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden**

Chapter seven

The fire of love

I woke up and saw Zuko's sleeping face. I smiled and touched his scared cheekbone, and softly kissed him there. His eyes opened at the touch of my lips, and I blushed. "Sorry Zuko. I didn't mean to wake you." I said backing up. He suddenly pulled me back and kissed my lips softly. I wrapped my arms around, and felt butter flies again. He slowly pulled away, and held me tightly. Then there was a kncok at the door, "May-May is Zuko in there with you?" Uncle Iroh asked. "Yes he is Uncle." I said as we quickly parted. Zuko stood up and that's when I noticed he was shirtless. I gasped and tossed his rob at him. He opened the door to talk with Uncle, "Ah, Zuko. Was everything alright last night?" Uncle Iroh whispered. Zuko shock his head, and looked back at me. "I'll go so you can dress May-May." He said closeing the door behind him. Once the door was closed I felt a pain in my chest, and tears fall onto the beding.

I quickly dressed and almost ran downstairs. Uncle smiled and offered me tea, "The food is almost done, but here is some sweat tea." He said pouring me a cup. "Thank you Uncle." I said with a smile. Zuko walked in a paused before sitting next to me. "So who wants to go to the beach today?" I gasped, "The beach! I'd love to!" I said with a huge smile. "Sure why not. It's been awhile since we've been to the beach to relax." Zuko said standing up.

I had my swimming suit on when Zuko knocked on my door. "Hold on." I called over my shoulder. I threw my cover up on and opened my door. When I slide it opened Zuko was just standing there, "I told Uncle we'd met him at the beach." I stood there some what shocked. Zuko walked in a slide the door closed. "Oh well then I don't need this then." I said taking the cover up off. Zuko gasped at my scar's, and that made me blush and cover up again. "May-May I didn't mean to offend you." He said grabbing my bare waist. I blushed and dropped my cover up to grab his arms, "Zuko!" I said looking at him now. "I'm sorry. It's just that you're so beautiful May-May." He said removing his hands.

His eyes didn't lie, and I put his hands back. "May-May!" he muttered shocked. Zuko's hands slipped behind to my back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We held each other so tightly not wanting to let go. I found his lips, and kissed him. Zuko pulled me closer, and kissed back with so much passion. I pulled away, "Zuko, maybe we should go." "Yeah. Um, are we going to tell Uncle?" he asked picking up my bag. "If you think its right." I said walking with him outside. He nodded, "I'll tell him May-May." Zuko said as we reached to beach. I nodded with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Forbidden**

Chapter eight

The reuion

After telling Uncle, Zuko and me stayed at the beach. Uncle Iroh went back to the house, and not long after I saw Azula. I froze when I saw her, "May-May what's wrong?" Zuko asked touching my arm. Then he followed my gaze to Azula. He also froze, "Well hello ZuZu and May-May." She said. "May-May!" Ty Lee shouted glompping me. "Hi." Mai said to Zuko. He put an arm around me, and we started to walk away. "Leaveing so soon?" Azula asked. "Yeah we are." Zuko said in a bitter tone. "Well I thought that we could catch up ZuZu." She said over her shoulder. Zuko stopped at looked at me, "Do you?" he asked. "Not really." I answered shaking my head. Ty Lee grabbed my arm, "Come on May-May we've got a lot to talk about!" she said as I watched Mai go over to Zuko. "But we don't have much to talk about Ty Lee." "Yes we do!" she said once we were far enough away. "You and Zuko!" she said with a smile. "You two looked great together!" she added doing hand stands. "What!" I blurted out. "Yeah, Azula told us. She know that you and Zuko are together."

I was so mad that Azula knew and told them. I was mad enough to fire bend. "Wow, it's still purple!" Ty Lee said in aw. "May-May what's wrong?" Zuko asked running over. I blushed as he grabbed me, "Azula knew. She knew this whole time Zuko." I said getting madder. "What?" Zuko whispered shocked. "May-May let's go back." He said walking with me. He picked my bag up, and we left the beach.

We were back at the house when Azula showed up. I answered the door, "What do you want?" I demanded. "I was only stopping by to see if you, and ZuZu wanted to come to a party with us." "They'd love to go." Uncle Iroh said pushing Zuko toward me. "Uncle!" we both protested. "Oh, you too need to have some fun every now and then." Iroh said with a smile closeing the door. I sighed and, Zuko put his arm around me. "Well lets go then." Azula said walking off.

Once at the party Azula had Mai take Zuko from me. And not even five minutes later two guys where bothering me. "Hey sexy, you wanna come with us? We'll have lots of fun!" said the one guy. "Yeah come with us." "Oh, no thanks. I'm here with my boyfriend." I said trying to leave. "It wasn't a question. You are coming with us." They both said grabbing my arms. "Make any noise and your good as dead." The said almost dragging me off. As we entered the woods Zuko just saw us. They threw me in a tent and ripped at my cloths. The one guy started kissing, and touching me, but I bit his lip. So in return he hit me. "Hey man your turn." He said leaving the tent. "Dude?" he called out. Then I ran for it, "Get back here you bitch!" he yelled sending a fire blast at me. I felt fire hit my leg, and fell down screaming in pain. The next thing I can remember is Zuko carring me inside the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Forbidden**

Chapter nine

The Lover

I woke up and saw Zuko's worrid face, "Oh May-May!" he cried hugging me. I grabbed him and wanted to never let go. "Zuko, I never want to leave your side again." I sobbed into his shoulder. "Your burn wasn't that bad, but it will scar." Uncle sadly said leaveing the room. I pulled away as if gasping for air. "May-May are you alright? Do you need anything? Please I'll do anything just to see you smile again." "Never leave. No matter what. Just promise me that Zuko." I muttered while drying my face. "I promise May-May. I'll never leave you ever again. No matter what." Zuko said hugging me tightly. "And I'll always love you for ever." He added lightly kissing my head. "Can you promise me something May-May?" I nodded looking into his eyes. "Will you never leave me, and will you always love me?" he asked brushing my hair back. "I promise to always and forever love you, and to never leave you Zuko." I said kissing his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Forbidden**

Chapter ten

The Thespain

"Azula, what was the meaning of it?" "I don't know what your talking about ZuZu." She said wit h a wicked smile. "Taking me from May-May, and then having those guys hurt her!" he yelled breathing fire into the night sky. "Zuko calm down a little please." I said lightly touching his arm. "May-May how could you say that? You were hurt, and I couldn't do anything to prevent it." He said looking down at the sand. "She's right ZuZu." Azula said getting up. "Shut up Azula! You're the one who started all this." I yelled as a tear fell down my cheek. I grabbed Zuko's hand and started to walk off with him. "Let's go. I don't wanna be anywhere near her ever again." I said walking past the fire. The fire jumped out and almost burt me.

By the time we reached the house I was crying, "May-May." Zuko whispered turning me around. "Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He said hugging me tightly. I put my head to his chest, and listened to his heart beat. It calmed me down a bit, "Come on let's go to bed." I said opening the door. He smiled, and lead the way. Uncle Iroh was already asleep, and it just past midnight. Neither of us wanted to sleep yet, so we laid there looking at each other for hours. We smiled every now and then, and he kissed me every so often. I put my hand in his, and smiled, "I love you Zuko." I whispered closeing my eyes. "I love you too May-May." He said kissing my hand.

When I woke up it was still dark out, and Zuko was sleeping. I tried going back to sleep, but couldn't. I just laid there looking at Zuko's sleeping face. I smiled everytime he twitched, which was often. I closed my eyes, and he started talking. _"He talks in his sleep!" _I thought with a smile. "May-May marry me." He whispered. My eyes wided and my jaw dropped. Even though I knew he was a sleep, and knew that he didn't know what he was saying. I still said yes. My heart felt that is was right, and that made me very happy. I then put my hand in his and closed my eyes. I fell asleep to his breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Forbidden**

Chapter eleven

My Heart Is Yours

We woke up to Uncle Iroh yelling down the hall, "Wake up! Today we're going back to Ba Sing Se." We got dressed and left all our fire nation cloths there. The only thing that marked us as fire nation were the cloths we wore. On the boat ride back to Ba Sing Se I saw the Avatar do the same way. I thought of saying something to Zuko, but I didn't. On the long walk to the wall we stopped, and changed into earth kingdom cloths. Now that we've changed no one could stop us.

It was very early in the morning when we reached the train station. "Three to Ba Sing Se please." "Passports!" we all gave the woman our passports, and she stamped them. We were handed tickets, and took a seat. I rested my head on Zuko's shoulder, and closed my eyes. He then put his arm around me. It felt like forever for the train, and not that many people were on it. We got on, and it felt like five minutes then we were at the wall of Ba Sing Se.

At the door to our apartment was a scroll. It asked if we wanted to live in the middle ring, and own our own tea shop. Without a second thought Uncle Iroh said yes, and that same day we packed up and moved. Uncle went to go see the new tea shop, while Zuko and me stayed behind. He tackled to down, and started kissing me, "Zuko what are you doing? That tickles, please stop!" I giggled worming my way free. "May-May I love you with all my heart. Always and forever." Zuko said before he kissed my lips softly. "Zuko, I love you with all my heart too. It'll be always and forever." I said now kissing him back.

**(AN- This is going to be a last update for awhile. Sorry…It's all school's fault! But I will try and finish Forbidden by Halloween! At least I really, really wanna finish before. So please hang in there for me! And you won't regret it later on! Because around chapter 13 it's all LEMON)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Forbidden**

Chapter twelve

Always isn't Forever

*Eight months later*

"Uncle she's here! Uncle she's here in Ba Sing Se!" Zuko yelled running inside. "Zuko calm down. Who's in Ba Sing Se?" Uncle asked pourig tea for Zuko. "Azula is." He said in a bitter tone as I entered the room. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door, "News paper!" someone said. Uncle looked out the window, and montioned for me to open the door. I did and got ambushed by Ty Lee and Mai.

They both had weird looking make-up on, and different cloths. I had been knocked down by Ty Lee, and she tied my hands behind my back. I struggled and fought, but it didn't work. Uncle and Zuko were taken to see the 'Earth King'. I was taken to a forest like area, where earth benders opened the ground to an under ground city. They just threw me down there. After they closed to opening I saw a girl who traveled with Avatar Aang. "You! You're fire nation aren't you? I've seen you with Zuko!" she yelled pointing at me. I sat up, "No, I'm not like him! Please trust me!" I shouted standing up. "Stay away from me!" she yelled water bending toward me. "Look I'm sorry for everything the Fire Nations done to you, and your family. But it'll all change! One day it will. Trust me, everything will become better again." I said in a soft voice. "No! it'll never change!" she protested. About eight minutes later Zuko was thrown down by us.

"You're here to capture Aang aren't you? You two plan to be captured, and then catch Aang." She yelled. Zuko said nothing, he just sat down with his back towards us. There was a loud crack and boom. Then uncle and Aang were there to save us.

"We're going to find our friends!" Aang said as they ran into the under ground city. Not long after that Uncle was encased in rock. "ZuZu, May-May. Nice to see you both." "Let Uncle go now Azula!" I protested. "Zuko how would you like to come home?" Zuko walked over to her and they talked. Azula walked off after Aang. I watched as Zuko removed part of his shirt. "Zuko." I whispered and he stopped. He turned around to see tears rolling down my cheeks. "May-May…I'm sorry." He said. "No! I'm sorry Zuko!" I said turning around. I heard him walk away, and hurried back to Uncle Iroh.

Just as I freed Uncle we heard a crack of lighting, then a girl scream Aang's name. Uncle and me ran to help them, but it was to late. Uncle started shooting fire, and so did I. I fought with Zuko…he was good, but not as good as me. It was just getting good when the Di Lee showed up. Then Me and Uncle gave ourselves up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Forbidden**

Chapter thirteen

Memories and Lies

*Three months later*

I was sitting in my cell when two gaurds entered. "You're to come with us." I sat there moving. The one guard grabbed my arm, and I winced. "Becareful not to hurt her. Remember what he said." The one guard said to the other. They placed a blind fold on me, and led the way.

They pushed me on a bed, and tied my hands. With a blind fold and tied hands I couldn't do much. I waited, and waited. It felt like forever, then finally someone walked in. I heard things hit the floor as they walked over to me, and the last thing to drop was a hair pin. I felt someone touch my face, then kiss my lips. I pulled away quickly. That person leaned over me to untie the rope, and take the blind fold off. I saw Zuko's face over mine with soft eyes. It hitme then…he ws crying.

"May-May how can I ever repay you? I'm so sorry." He said with a scratchy voice. Zuko sat on the bed, and looked at me with sorry eyes. I sat up and looked down. "I'm a fool, but I still love you Zuko." I said hugging him from behind. He turned around and pushed me back. Zuko's knees touched my hips, and his hands held my wrists down. He looked into my shocked eyes, and smiled. "I never stopped loveing you May-May." He said kissing me all over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Forbidden**

Chapter fourteen

Payment

[WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS LEMON.]

I got up, and started picking his things up. "Zuko the maids don't enjoy cleaning up after you all the time." I muttered putting everything on a table with a mirror. I had my back toward him, and blushed at a thought. I felt him walk past me, and when I looked up…he took everything, but his pants off. "I know, but I don't like cleaning." He said setting his cloths next to everything. I blushed and looked away, _"He's so muscular!" _I thought with a smile. Suddenly I felt his hands on me, and I looked to see us moving backwards. Then my legs hit his bed, and I fell back. "Zuko! What are you-" I started before he pressed his lips to mine. I felt his passion and desire in this kiss. I started to sit up when he pushed me back down, "This is going to be your payment May-May." Zuko said climbing on top of me. I blushed at his semi-hard member.

He held himself inches above me, lightly kissing my neck. Suddenly he bit down, and I yelped. I felt him get harder. Zuko lightly traced his fingers down my navel, and slowly lifted my top to expose my stomach. I never noticed him undoing my knot on my shirt. Then it flew across the room. I pressed my lips to his, and we kissed hard and fast. He forced himself away. We both panted for air, "If kissing you is breath taking...Then loving you must be life taking." Zuko said leaving butterfly kisses to my belly button. He undid the knot for my pants, and threw them across the room. Zuko ripped my bra off, and then carefully removed my panties. He stopped and took a second to look at my beautiful, yet frail body. Suddenly I ripped his pants off. Zuko smiled wickedly, as he wormed out of his boxers. I moaned as he traced his fingers down to my entrance. He lightly rubbed up, and down before letting a finger slip inside.

I moaned and arched my back as he slide in another finger. "Zuko…please…I want you!" I moaned as he removed his fingers. "Not yet, but you'll have all of me. I promise." He said getting lower. "Zuko what are-" I started but was cut off by a moan. I felt his tongue enter me, and I grabbed clumps of his hair. Zuko's tongue was fast like my heart beat. "Zuko…I'm ready!" I begged. "As you wish my sweet tasting princess." He said getting into position.

Zuko slowly entered enjoying every sound I made. Once all he length was in he started thrusting. "Zuko please don't be gentle. I can handle it." I panted. "You want it rough?" he asked panting. I nodded with a confused look on my face. He pulled out and lay down next to me. "Get on." He said catching his breath. I did as I was told, "Now hold on." He said readying himself again. I moaned as he entered me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He thrusted into me fastly. I screamed out of pleasure, "I want to finish in you May-May." He panted rolling over so I was back on the bottom. With every moan I got closer to my climax. Then suddenly my wall tightened around his length, and he cam in me. Zuko slowly pulled out and lay next to me. "I could die right now, because that was so perfect." He said looking into my eyes. I smiled and kissed him hard, and passion filled. "I love you Zuko." He smiled, "I love you too May-May." He whispered returning the kiss.

We dressed together, and laid back on the bed. I was still trying to catch my breath as Zuko crawled up to me. He wrapped his arms around me, "May-May marry me." Zuko whispered in my ear. I gasped at his question, "Oh, Zuko! Yes I'll marry you." I whispered back. We cuddled up together, and fell asleep.


End file.
